Taken by the Snake
by Hollywood U dead
Summary: On October 10th Naruto Uzumaki was attacked by a mob of villagers and shinobi. Left for dead, he was taken by an Otogakure ninja to be used as an experiment. What will happen when the Leaf find out?
1. Chapter 1

In the village hidden in the leaves there was a boy, this boy had light blonde hair, a smile that seemed to be as bright as the full moon, and blue eyes that could rival the sky. Only today was the day that the Kyuubi no Kitsune had shown up eleven years ago and destroyed half of the village; killing many. Today also happened to be Naruto Uzumaki's birthday.

The day had started out realitively normal for Naruto, he got up, took a shower, ate some breakfast ramen, and went out to train. It was around lunch time when he decided to take a break and go get something to eat. He took alley ways and back roads to get to his favorate shop, Ichiraka's. You see when October 10th came around the village would become violent towards him. After becoming victim to many servere beatings, he learned to hide and run. Once he reached the stand he realized that he left his wallet at home. Depressing set in as he started to head back to his appartment. Naruto didn't get very far as a mob of angry drunken villagers started to chase after him. Sure he could out run the villagers but there were shinobi in the mob, and since Naruto was still in the acadamy, he didn't stand a chance. They managed to stop him near a river side. Seeing that he was trapped he decided to talk his way out of the situation.

"Hello everyone what can I do for you all?" Naruto asked already knowing the answer to his question. They didn't bother to speak as they took out knifes, 2x4s with nails in them, broken bottles, whatever they could use to beat the child. They started to punch, kick, stab, and bludgeon the poor boy. After a few minutes of the beating the mob started to burn Naruto's flesh until he was covered in third degree burns. They threw the body in the river and went off to celibrate the demon's demise. By the time Anbu found the river side, the boy was nowhere to be seen. They found a large amount blood that no human being could survive losing, and the scorch marks on the ground showed what happen to the body. They went to the hokage and told him what happen to the boy.

"I see and you are sure that the blood belonged to Naruto?" The elderly man asked the masked man.

"Yes sir." The Inu anbu said.

"Very well, you are dismissed." The man said with a sigh. Once the anbu left, the old man cried for the lost of the dear child.

'Minato, Kushina, I'm sorry for not being able to protect him."

At the other side of the village, a young shinobi was walking to a memorial stone. He stopped in front of it and just stood there thinking.

"I don't know what happen Obito, I first failed you and now I failed Minato-sensei. Why? Why do I let everybody down?" The young man asked to no one. If you hadn't guessed yet the young man is Kakashi Hatake. The white haired man stayed there a few more minutes till he finally went home.

As his body washed up on to the shore, Naruto was just beginning to regain consious. All he could see was blurry trees and bushes. He tried to stand up, but it was too painful. He manage to get a few feet on to shore before his body gave out, and darkness consumed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome to Taken by the Snake. This is my first time writing a Naruto story so if some characters are a little ooc I'm sorry. It's also been a while since I have watched or read any Naruto. Anyway the first chapter could be considered a prologue since it was so short.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

Naruto awoke to a candle lit room. He looked around and found an I.V in his arm, and bandages covered his entire body. He didn't dare try to move since his body felt like there were thousands of needles covering it. He laid there for a few minutes till the door opened to reveal a teenage boy. The boy had white hair, round glasses and a smile that is deceiving.

"Hello Naruto-kun, it's lovely to see you have awoken." The boy said.

"How do you know my name?" Naruto asked.

"Oh I know a lot about you Naruto. I know that you were born October 10th. I know that you were beaten time and time again for something you couldn't control. I also know that your village believes you are dead."

"Who are you? And where am I?"

"Oh where are my manners? I'm Kabuto Yakushi and you were found on the river bank a few days ago. One of our ninja found you and brought you here to my lord's hideout in Okogakure." Kabuto said checking the wounds.

"Why am I here?"

"I told you one of our ninja found you and brought you in."

"That's not what I mean. If you know some much about me then you should know that I am a demon. So why are you helping me?"

"Well my lord has big plans for you, so we need to you all better." The white haired teen said turning around.

"Who is your lord?"

"You will find out soon enough." Kabuto said walking out of the room.

A few days later, with Naruto fully healed, Kabuto led Naruto to a door. He opened it to reveal another candle lit room; only this room seemed to be a lair for an insane scientist. There were beakers with strange colored liquids in them, jars with animals in them. There was also two operating tables at the center of the room that had bloodstains on them. At the far end of the room sat a man. This man was a pale man with long black hair. His eyes reminded Naruto of that of a snake. The purple hue that surrounded his eyes led to points futher down the bridge of his nose. His smile was a cruel one. His outfit was a rather dull one. He had on a black long sleeved shirt, a gray pull over, black shinobi pants and sandles. The most color he had on was a thick purple belt that was tied around his waist.

"Lord Orochimaru, as you can see Naruto has healed from his injuries." The teen said bowing.

"Excellent, would you give us some time alone. Naruto and I have several things to discuss about." The snake like man said getting up from the seat

"Yes my lord." Kabuto said standing up. He walked passed the eleven year old and closed the door behind him.

"It's good to see you are doing well Naruto-kun."

"What do you want with me?" Naruto ask.

"Kukuku straight to the point, just like your mother." Orochimaru said with a wicked smile.

"You knew my mother?!"

"I wouldn't say I knew her but when you have as many conections as me you learn a few things. Would you like to know who your mother is?"

"Of course I would like to know who my parents are. I would also like to know why they abandoned me."

"Well I could answer all of your questions but you will need to do some things for me in return."

"What kinds of things?" Naruto said supeciously. Sure he might not like the villagers but they did teach him useful things, such as not to be so trusting to others.

"Kukuku all you have to do is pass some tests for me." The snake man said licking his lips.

"Tests?! But I'm not good with tests!" The blonde exclaimed.

"Oh don't worry I get a feeling you'll pass these just fine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter to Taken by the Snake. So I just recently got my first hate reviews. What was funny to me with these reviews was that they seemed to fixate on the "he got beaten by a mob"cliche. Now I can see their point, yes a lot of writers for Naruto do use the mob beating but to me it was a stepping stone to open up the story. So for those that didn't really care about that detail I say thank you. Now with that being said if any of you have some constructive criticism I would be very grateful if you could give me some. I'm trying to make this a good story but I really can't do that unless I here from you guys. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you next time.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

(Mentions of child abuse and other non savory activities. If you don't want to read about stuff like that, then skip here and I'll tell you when it's okay to go back.)

Pain. Fatigue. Hate. Disgust. These were the things Naruto felt when he woke up. Sadly they were familar feelings. Ever since his first meeting with the mad man, Naruto has been subjected to many experiments over the last few months. One of the first things that he had to endure was having some strange curse mark placed on him. Days after that it some sort of fire was released though his body, and finally after a week the curse mark vanished from his body. Then Orochimaru started with the surgeries. The man would remove organs for a curtain amount of time; just to see what would happen to the body. He would replace the organs he took out with animal organs. He would see how long it took a limb to start to die when the blood was cut off. He forced the boy to consume multiple poisons just to see if he would survive. He would inject the child with multiple concoction. Some made his body fell like it was breaking into millions of peices. Some made his blood fell like it was boiling in minute and in another minute it felt like there were ice crystals rushing through his veins. There were also some that... did weird things to his body. When that snake-like freak would give him the drug, his heart would beat faster, his blood would pump faster, and...his privates would start to throb. When his genitalia was fully erect, the sick bastard would send in several woman and let them have sex with the boy.

(You can start reading now. Well maybe it depends on what my brain thinks up.)

After two months of this abuse, Naruto's mind seemed to have create him a quiet place for him to stay. The safe haven was a bright, warm, loving sanctuary. The room had no walls, no ceilings, no floors; it was like standing on fluffy clouds. There he was greeted by a crying red-headed woman, and Naruto being the way he is tried to cheer her up.

"Hey lady why you cryin'?" He asked startling the woman.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"How do you know my name lady?"

"Oh that's right you wouldn't know who I am. How do I say this? Well you see it's a little hard to explain."

"Just come out and say it."

"Alright. Naruto I'm your mother."

"Bullshit!"

"Watch your month young man. I might not be alive anymore, but you will watch your mouth around me. Do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am, I'm sorry. But you got to see from my perspective. I've been alone all my life. Then you, a person I've never even heard of before, tell me that you are my deceased mother. Come on do you expect me to believe that?" He asked. She stared at him for a while and then laughed.

"Hehehe...(sign)...apparently you got his intelligence. He would have been so happy. Unfortunately it seems like you take after me the most. Though I don't blame you for being so wary of people, you haven't had the greatest life that I wished could have. You deserve better. However I don't want you to let your upbringing control your actions."

"What do you mean?"

"That you should let the past be the past and to look forward for the future."

"Do you expect me to forget about what they did? I don't even think I can forgive them."

"I'm not saying to forget but I would like for you to try to forgive them. If you forgive thoses that have wronged you, then you are taking the power away from them."

"I think I understand, but it will be a while before I even think about releaving their power over me."

"I'm sadden by your words but it is your choice, and it looks like it's time for you to go."

"Will you be here when I come back?"

"Of course."

After that first time, Naruto met with his mother everyday. Over the months they had bonded like all mothers and sons would talk about how they grew up. They talked about how she got together with his father. Yes she told him who his father was; she even told him about the nine tails. She had to explain a lot of things him about being a jinchuriki since nobody ever told him.

However after a while the abuse was taking it toll on Naruto. Sure technically he dodn't know what was going on but subconsiously he knew that he had been violated. When he woke up he would be in fresh clothing and his body smelled like he was dunk into a bleach bath. It got to the point that he was willing to take his life. The only things keeping him from doing it was his mother and Kabuto. That's right Kabuto Yakushi, the one who would do anything for that snake freek, stopped him from ending his life. It would seem as time went by Naruto and Kabuto became friends. After the experiments, Kabuto would try to take the pain away. He would give Naruto books to pass the time, and teach him to play Shogi and Go, which is surpising since Kabuto is usually with Orochimaru. But as time went by Kabuto started to feel sorry for him. I know, he just now felt sorry from him, anyway one night Kabuto stayed up to write a scroll. On this scroll he wrote out detailed directions as to how to get to the base and he wrote about how Naruto was alive and that he was being experimented on. After finishing the message he took one of the carrier pigeon, attached the scroll to it and sent him off to the one man he trusted.

Five months have past since Naruto has been pernouced dead. A few weeks after the attack Sarutobi had multiple Anbu investigate the incedent and they found the group that did the attack. The hokage had everyone arrested and put them in Hozuki Castle for the rest of their lives. A silence has fallen over the village.'He really made the village a livelier' The elder hokage thought to himself as he finished signing off a report. As he started to read another report, a messager shinobi came charging in.

"Lord Hokage there an urgent message from Lord Jiraiya." The ninja said placing the scroll down on the desk. Sarutobi picked up the scroll and unsealed it.

"What?! Dog!" Sarutobi exclaimed.

"Yes sir." The anbu said bowing to the leader.

"You need to gather a anbu team in ten minutes. You will need to have a team of heavy hitting shinobi, it would also be wise to have a tracker nin with you. When you have the team together I will tell you your mission. You are dismissed." Hiruzen said. Ten minutes passed and a four unit of elite anbu were standing in front of the third hokage's desk.

"Now that everyone is here, let's get started. You four are to go to the Rice Field country. Once there you are to infiltrate the main hideout of the Sanin Orochimaru."

"Lord Hokage if my ask a question?" The anbu captain asked.

"Of course."

"Why are we bothering with that traitor?"

"You are not necessary going to be contact with Orochimaru, the main point of your mission is search and rescue. When you infiltrate to the underground lair you are to find Naruto Uzumaki and get him out of there."

"Um sir I thought Naruto Uzumaki was killed five months ago." The anbu with the bear mask said.

"That is what we were led to believe but do to recent evidence we are curtain that he is alive. Here's the cordinates of the lair. Now that you all know the details your dismissed."

A few hours later the four anbu were standing a few yards from the entrence.

"Alright since we're here lets go over our plan again. Mink you will use your Byakugan to see how many are in the building, then you along with Bear and Wolf are to create an diversion. While you all are doing that I will be looking for Naruto."

"Sir wouldn't it be more reasonable if I go after the child. With my byakugan I would be able to find him quickly."

"No you're wrong, I have Naruto's scent memorized and Naruto will recognize me rather than you. So he won't put up much of a fight. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir." Mink said.

"Good, now that that's settled let's get going I don't want him to suffer any longer." The captian said as they got into position. Inu gave the signal and the anbu released a destructive attack. They blasted holes all around the base. Once they infiltrated the building, Kakashi went off to look for the lost boy. He was able to catch a slight hint of the blonde on the lower levels. He went down stairs and started searching the rooms. Finally at the last room of the hall he found Naruto. The boy was wrapped in bloody bandages and hooked up to multiple machines. The anbu took one step in before releasing a kunai into the shadowed part of the room.

"Now that wasn't very nice." Kabuto said stepping out of the shadows.

"Kabuto Yakushi should have known you were a part of this."

"Well I don't like to brag but you could say that I was the one who organized this whole operation." He said with a smile. He went to take a step only to be stopped by another kunai.

"I wouldn't take another step if I was you."

"Hmph alright but how are you going to get him out of here? Those tubes coming out of his chest are the only things keeping him alive at the moment. You can't just pull them out and hope for the best. Look just let me take them out and you two can go free." The anbu was silent for a moment before he answered.

"I don't see how it benefits you but I don't have time to think about it. Be quick about it." The Inu said.

"Alright." The white haired teen said and went to work. He carefully took the tubes out and sealed the holes up. After that he picked the boy and gave him to the soldier.

"You better hurry, my lord doesn't take to well in losing a good specimen." The teen said walking out of the didn't have to tell him twice. He ran out of the room and quickly got to the first floor. He pushed the button on the microphone.

"I've got the target, lets go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter. I know that its been a while since I last posted, I've been focusing on my school work and I really didn't have much time to write. I'll try to post more often in the future. Just a quick side note I would like to thank Grandeeney Marvell for standing up for me and anarion87 for the good review. Anyway thanks again for reading and I'll see you guys later.**

 **P.S.: I don't own Naruto**

As soon as they got the village, the anbu with bear mask took the boy to the hospital; while the captain went to Hokage's office. When he got there the old man was doing paper work.

"Lord Hokage." The anbu said bowing.

"Ah, Kakashi good to see you here in one piece. Was the mission a sucess?"

"Yes sir, but Naruto is currently in the hospital being evaluated."

"I see, well since it is late I will let you go home, but I want your report first thing in the morning. You are dismissed." He said. Kakashi didn't say anything else and went to the hospital. (What did you expect him to go home after finding Naruto?) When he walked through the door he was greeted by the sight of his subordinate arguing with a nurse.

"Ma'am it is your duty to take care of those that can't and as you can see this boy has wounds that need to be treated."

"We are not going to treat that demon, no matter how hurt he is. Besides I thought that thing was supposed to be dead." The woman said crossing her arms and smirking. The anbu was about to retort when Kakashi stepped in.

"Ma'am where is Doctor Aiki?" He asked placing his hand on Bear's sholder.

"He is on his lunch break."

"Well would you go get him and tell him that the Hokage would like him to look at this boy." A voice from behind them said. They didn't have to turn around to know that is was the old man.

"Oh Lord Hokage I didn't see you there."

"I'm sure you didn't, now would you go get the doctor please?"

"Of course." The woman said scurring away. There was a silence between the three before Bear spoke.

"It is truly disgusting how prejudice these fools seem to be."

"True, but what can you do? In their minds he is the fox rencarated, he is the bringer of death and pain. When you have simple-minded people thinking that is tends to be hard for them to see past their hate." Kakashi said tighting his fists.

"Sadly I have to agree with you. I was hoping that there were more rational citizens in this village, but it would apear not. I could make up some laws but with these people they'll find a loop hole. The only thing I can do is to put more anbu as his guards."

"Yeah like that worked real well last time." A older voice said. All three of them looked up at the speaker. Aiki Kumi is one of the many doctors of the hospital. He was rather large for a doctor, but seems how he has such a taxing job it was nearly imposible to get any exercise and it didn't help that he was close to 50. Trust me he looks his age. The top of his head was nice and shiny but around the edges were straight black hairs. His face showed that his job was stressful, with many lines on his forhead and wrinkles around his eyes.

"Aw Doctor Aiki, thank you for taking time off your lunch break."

"Yeah whatever just get him in here." The man said turning around. Now you might be thinking that he is one of those people that believe that Naruto is a demon of sort but really he doesn't. In fact he is one of few that will bother with the boy at all. He's just being the way he usually is. The anbu took the child in to the private roooma and placed him on the bed. The man didn't waste any time and quickly striped the guage from the wounds. Even though the boy had been healed a little before he got there, there were still wounds that were bleeding rather consitantly. After ten minutes of healing, the doctor moved away from the table.

"Well how is he?" Sarotobi asked.

"From what I could see he has several lacerations all over his body, there are some that his right arm had been previously removed, his appendeges show signs of exposure to extremely low temperatures. From what I can see he was tortured for many days if not months. He will definetly need theraphy, both mental and phyisical."

"Of course he going to need that. Who wouldn't after what he's been through?" Bear asked.

"I will have Inoichi help him, and if that doesn't work then we'll erase his memory."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? To erase his memory I mean." Kakashi said.

"It's better than to find him in a bathtub with no pulse to be found, or find him hanging from a tree limb." The doctor said.

"I guess that is true." The white haired man said with a sigh.

"Anyway when will he wake up?" The elder asked.

"I would say he will wake up soon. He usually does. Now if you will excuse me I would like to get back to my lunch." The ageing healer said and walked out the door.

A few hours later Naruto woke up to a bright white room. It was so bright that he had to close his eyes again. Once he felt like he could handle the light, he cracked his eyelids open a little and looked around. He quickly realized that he was in a hospital. He kept looking and saw the old man sitting at the foot of the bed. He also saw two anbu black ops standing at the far end of the room.

"Gramps." He said hoarsly. The elder looked up.

"Aw Naruto is good to see you awake. Do you know where you are?"

"At first I didn't but seeings as you're here along with those two, I can guess that I'm in the village's hospital."

"That's right, do you know why you're here?" Sarutobi said softly.

"Look I'm not stupid, I know why I'm here, who brought me here, and where I've been for the past few months. So you don't have to ask me twenty questions."

"Okay then, do you what to talk about your time there?"

"Not really but knowing you, you already got that creep that messes with people's brain I guess I'll tell you some things." The three men chuckled at the discription of the blonde man but got serious once the child started to reminise his time with the snake. After he finished his tale the village leader had a look of sorrow and anger. He couldn't see the other two's faces but he was pretty sure they had the same look on their faces.

"There is also something else, but I don't know how to tell you."

"Well remember you can tell us anything. Weither it be now or later." The old man said.

"...Okay well there where times when he would give me a shot and when he did this my body would feel weird and..."

"And?"

"Well my privates would become hard and straight. Then after a few minutes he would send in a naked lady. Then the lady would climb on top of of me. After that it becomes a little hazy." He said with a meek voice. They were beyond disgusted with what this little boy was put though. They never thought that maniac would stoop to sexual abuse for his sick experiments. Non of them knew what to say for a few minutes. Finally the village leader spoke.

"First I would like to thank you for trusting us. I'm sure it wasn't easy to talk about it. Second I'm sorry that we weren't able to protect you. We should have put you under better protection."

"I don't blame you for what they did. You can't help that many in this village are too consumed with anger to see that I'm the one keeping them safe." Naruto said looking out the window.

"I take it he told you about the nine-tails?"

"Yeah." The boy lied. He didn't really want to tell them about knowing his mother yet.

"I see, do you have any questions about the beast?"

"No, he told me what I needed to know." He said still lying.

"Okay, well it really late now, you should probably get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." The old man said getting up and heading for the door.

The next morning Naruto woke upbruply from another nightmare. All through out the night he was reliving the past five months over and over again. He finally decided that he had had enough and did some light training. By the time the sun came up he was covered in a thin sheet of sweat and lightly panting. The door to his room swung open to reveal the third hokage and a blode haired man.

"Oh, Naruto I see that you are awake." He said stating the obvious.

"Geez what gave you that empression?" The boy said sarcastically. The old man ignored that comment and took a seat.

"So how did you sleep?" The elder asked.

"As well as one could be when reliving past trumas."

"I see, well as you can tell I've brought Inoichi with me. Now what is it that you want us to do. Do you want your memory erased or what? It's up to you."

"I see the benefits in erasing these past months but despite all that has happen there has been some merit to my time there. I was able to make my first friend there, I was able to learn basic level math and science. They taught me simple ninjutsu and taijutsu since nobody in this damn village taught me that shit. So I believe I will keep my memories and take the therapy." Naruto said already wanting to alone. The adults gave each other the look that says "we should worried for his safey."

"Okay we'll work out a schedule that will work out for you later, but for now I need to get back to the office and from the looks for it you need to get some rest. I'll see you later."

"Bye gramps."


	5. Not a chapter

**Hello everyone I hope you all have had a good Christmas and a happy New Year. I'm sorry to say that this isn't a 'real' chapter but I just need to get this off my chest. I know that I haven't posted on this story lately, sorry for that. School has really been stressing me out. Aside from that it's been really hard to continue writing on this story. The reason for that is because I've been considering rewriting it. I fell like I started it like many authors have before me. In fact many of you have pointed that out, some not as kindly as others but aside from that I totally agree with you all, so if you will give another chance I would like to try again. I don't really know how to go about the process though. Like should I just create new story with the same name and just put this sad attempt on permanent hiatus, or not? I never really thought about rewriting one of my stories before, which is probably a sign that I'm not as great of an author as I'd like to think I am. So I don't really now what to do. So I would like to hear from you all, because I feel like you all disserve the best and this is definitely not my greatest work. So I hope you all can answer my question and forgive me for springing this on you.**


End file.
